Ogemaw County, Michigan
Ogemaw County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 21,645. The county seat is West Branch6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,488 km² (575 sq mi). 1,462 km² (564 sq mi) of it is land and 27 km² (10 sq mi) of it (1.80%) is water. Major highways * I-75 * M-30 * M-33 * M-55 Adjacent counties *Oscoda County (north) *Iosco County (east) *Arenac County (southeast) *Gladwin County (southwest) *Roscommon County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 21,645 people, 8,842 households, and 6,189 families residing in the county. The population density was 15/km² (38/sq mi). There were 15,404 housing units at an average density of 11/km² (27/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.48% White, 0.13% Black or African American, 0.60% Native American, 0.38% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.13% from other races, and 1.25% from two or more races. 1.16% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 97.9% spoke only English at home. There were 8,842 households out of which 27.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.40% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.00% were non-families. 25.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county the population was spread out with 23.50% under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 24.40% from 25 to 44, 27.00% from 45 to 64, and 18.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 98.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,474, and the median income for a family was $34,988. Males had a median income of $31,003 versus $20,544 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,768. About 11.00% of families and 14.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.50% of those under age 18 and 9.90% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Ogemaw County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: LaDonna Schultz * Sheriff: Howie Hanft * County Clerk: Gary R. Klacking * County Treasurer: Dwight McIntyre * Register of Deeds: Wanda Muzik * Drain Commissioner: Michael DeMatio (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships *Churchill Township *Cumming Township *Edwards Township *Foster Township *Goodar Township *Hill Township *Horton Township *Klacking Township *Logan Township *Mills Township *Ogemaw Township *Prescott, village *Richland Township *Rose City, city *Rose Township *Skidway Lake, CDP *West Branch Township *West Branch, city External links *Ogemaw County Website Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Ogemaw County, Michigan